Colorz: Redemption
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: PPGZ: Discontinued Throughout the flight he felt completely uneasy. Like there was something huge, something absolutely gigantic he completely forgot in Japan. He packed everything in his apartment, he was positive. So what exactly was he missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Colorz: Redemption**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppg, ppgz, or the name "Tobidogu Kano". The name belongs to Kudari-chan who is an amazing friend and letting me use it again!**

Throughout the flight he felt completely uneasy. Like there was something huge, something absolutely gigantic he completely forgot in Japan. He packed everything in his apartment, he was positive.

He slid down in his seat, humming in annoyance. _Planes. They really suck._ Kano twitched as he glanced to his left. _Especially when you're sitting next to a fat person who takes up the whole god damned row._

Irritated, he glanced down at his feet, which were out in the aisle to avoid getting anywhere near the large lady on his side. Of course, she'd called him adorable and talked about how amazing airplanes were the whole time. And the in-flight movie had been some retarded click flick he wouldn't be caught dead watching. And the kid behind him wouldn't shut up about some god-damned video game. _Like Shou..._

He sighed, clunking his head against the headrest of his chair. He hated airplanes. He hated traveling. Yes, this time he left on his own accord, which, in reflection, he should have done long ago. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. And he wanted to stop thinking about her. She was like a freaking splinter. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was better off with him gone. She'd be captain of all the sports teams, for sure. He smiled. _She deserves it. Not like I deserve her, anyway._

And he needed to piss. Badly. But those crappy airplane toilets were always occupied by fossils. Who wanted to use a toilet after some old person did? Only another old person.

He frowned and checked his watch. _We should be landing in California soon. _

He had planned on going to New York City, but something about California had always captured a small part of his heart. It was his home. It just felt right. And New York was just too far away if he ever wanted to go back to see her.

He shook his head violently to snap himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't going to see her ever again. Ever. They were done, through by all means. He'd damaged her pride, he was sure. But not her heart.

He let out a breath and smiled softly when the pilot came over announcing the initial descent into the Los Angeles. _It's good to be home._

---

As he stepped off the plane and headed toward the baggage claim, he realized he had a problem. He didn't have anything but a Visa and a bit of spare cash. He didn't have a place to stay. And he didn't know anyone.

His grandparents were dead, and his uncle hated his father's guts. He pursed his lips. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

After he claimed his luggage, he ambled out of the airport, staring at the taxis and buses coming to and fro. _Damn. It would suck to be a driver. _He knew he didn't have the money for a taxi, or much anything else, so he tossed his bag over his shoulder- it was just a gym bag, he didn't actually have that much stuff- and took off down the side of the road.

He ended up hitchhiking to downtown Los Angeles. Not like he had much of a choice were he was going, as the driver was a big old man who was determined to dump him off at a homeless shelter.

He wasn't homeless. Technically, at least. He had somewhere to go. That somewhere was just in a totally different city somewhere far away from Los Angeles. His dad's house. But hell, now he was in downtown Los Angeles. Which was about a 5 hour drive from his house.

Kano had been here before. He remembered a lot of homeless kids. As he walked along the sidewalks of LA, away from the homeless shelter he'd been dropped off at, he ran across quite a few of them.

It was a hard thing to grasp. Half of him felt sorry for the kid, all dirty and starving. But the other half knew there was a vacant homeless shelter a few blocks down the road with willing volunteers to help get these kids' lives back together. So he did the typical American thing and just ignored them.

He wandered nonchalantly down the street until he stumbled across 3 police cars and an ambulance in some side street. A kid his age was being interrogated about something, and Kano's curiosity got the better of him. He slowed his pace to hear the scoop.

The policewoman looked pretty peeved at the dirty kid, who was probably, now seeing him up close, younger than Kano. The kid was staring at the ground, his dirty hair- it was hard to tell the exact color- covering most of his face.

Kano walked by, raising his eyebrows, until a pissed policeman grabbed his arm and tossed him into the other kid.

"What do you know about this?!" The man shouted, glaring at Kano.

"Um, what?"

"This murder, what do you kids know?"

The woman nudged the man in the side harshly.

"I'll handle this, Johnson. Just go clear stuff up."

The man walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets and mumbling cuss words under his breath. The woman turned back around with a sigh, looking at Kano.

"What's his name?"

The kid next to Kano flinched. "We called 'em old Rusty..."

The policewoman sighed. "Do you know his real name?" She glanced at the kid, then at Kano, and furrowed her brows. "You aren't from the streets, are you?"

"Uh, no." Kano replied, scratching the back of his head. "But that's probably where I'm going to end up."

The policewoman sighed again and turned back to the other kid. "Do you know Rusty's real name?"

"No." was the reply.

"What's your real name?"

"None of your business."

She rubbed her temples. "Alright. You two are free. Just... just stay out of trouble, will you?"

The kid shrugged and began to walk away but bumped into Kano.

"You."

Kano raised his brows. "Me?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Tobi-"

The kid shoved him into a wall. "Not that name, you moron. Your street name."

Kano blinked. "Street... name...?"

The kid smirked. "You really are fresh. Yes, you nitwit, your street name."

Kano racked his brain, trying to come up with something.

"I'm... Butch."

The guy looked up and raised a brow. "Butch. Have you ever been to Japan?"

Kano snorted. "That's random."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I was just-"

The kid cut him off. "That's all I need to know. Look, you're coming with me."

Kano pulled back his wrist. "Wait a damn second. If I'm going with you and shooting my original plan to hell, you're going to tell me your name."

The kid smirked again, flipping his hair back to reveal bright blue eyes. "Call me Boomer."

---

**Not long, I know. I just wanted to make sure you all know I haven't forgotten it.**

**I've gotten a lot of questions about the Colorz fic for Bubbles and Boomer. I'm not sure yet. Maybe. Probably. Eventually. **

**Depends on how this story goes. This is probably going to be a bit longer than Envy. And I'm planning on rainbow romance, but don't beg me to put it in. It'll happen. These first few chapters will be character development. OMG STACY IS DEVELOPING CHARACTERS? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? **

**And a** **shoutout to Numbeh 013 because you know, I was curious to how the rowdyruff boys would form too. And you're the one that pointed out that waaay obvious flaw in Envy. I didn't even think about it! But you'll have to wait and see in the next chapters how the other boys get their powers and end up in LA. That's kind of what sparked my idea for the sequel, I guess.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, this author's note is far too long. My bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

Kano let Boomer lead him through back alleys and streets. In reflection, Kano decided it had been a bad idea to go with him. He didn't respond to anything he said, and if Kano tried to walk away Boomer grabbed him and dragged him along. And how the hell was he supposed to get to his dad's place if he didn't know where the hell he was?

Breaking the ice, Kano dared to ask where they were going. Boomer turned around to glare, raising his brow.

"You'll see when we get there."

Kano rolled his eyes and followed grudgingly.

Boomer eventually reached a secluded apartment building covered in graffiti and surrounded by trash. Boomer paused, turning around to smirk at Kano.

"Ladies first."

Kano snorted. "Yeah, lead the way, pretty boy."

Boomer glared slightly but pushed open the door, showing Kano into the shabby complex.

"You live here?" Kano asked, surprised.

Boomer nodded. "Yep. It's better than out there." He motioned to the street. "You'll get used to it eventually,"

Kano bit his lip. _What about Dad's place? _He shrugged it off when he saw Boomer trudging up the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Boomer laughed. "We're on the fifteenth floor. Better move your ass, _Bitch."_

Kano twitched. "It's Butch..."

"Yeah. You'd better get used to that too."

Kano frowned and followed Boomer up the stairs.

At the top, Kano was amazed at Boomer's immediate change in attitude.

"BRIIIIIIIIICK!!! I think I really found 'em this time!!!" Kano heard shuffling behind one of the doors as it opened slightly, and crimson eyes locked with his. Brick's heavy gaze made Kano a bit uneasy. After a minute, Brick's attention shifted to the delighted Boomer, who was grinning at him with anticipation.

"You sure about this one?" Brick nudged his elbow toward Kano.

Boomer nodded. "Can't you see it?!"

Brick opened the door, letting Boomer bounce in and Kano saunter in after him. Kano studied his surroundings intently until Boomer shoved him into a chair across from Brick.

"Um..." Kano blinked, nervous as the crimson eyes narrowed to study him once more.

"Name?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Tobidogu Kano, Butch."

"You've been to Japan."

"Yeah. Twice."

"Why?"

"Army."

Brick raised a brow. "You're in the army?"

"No, my dad is."

"So you're an army brat." Brick smirked.

Kano blushed. "Yeah."

Brick's serious expression returned.

"Were you hit by a black light during your first visit, which I'm assuming was about 2 or 3 years ago?"

Kano nodded, raising a brow. "How do you know about that?"

Boomer leaped for joy around the room. "I TOLD you I'd find him, Brick!" Boomer laughed and danced until Brick shot him a look that sent him whimpering down into his chair. Brick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kano.

"You have powers, then."

Kano nodded again. "You never answered my question..."

Brick smirked. "We were hit too, moron."

Boomer swallowed Kano into a hug. "You're our long lost brother!!!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Or better put, team member." Brick stood up and began pacing around the room. "Why did you come back to the states?"

Kano looked at the floor and sighed. "I killed a guy."

Brick raised his brows. "That was you?"

Kano looked up. "Wait a second, how the hell do you know all this?!"

Boomer pounced on Kano again. "We've been looking for you!"

Kano looked to Brick, surprised. "Really? For me?"

Brick nodded. "Yeah. For you."

"For how long?"

Brick smirked. "A few years. I found Boomer when he ended up on the streets here about 2 years ago. I've been looking for you both since I was hit in Japan."

"But how'd you know there were two of us? And why didn't you just stay in Japan and look?!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "What's with the questions?" He rubbed right hand over his forehead. "Because most people, apparently being not you, noticed those three Power Puffs that popped up. After following the story, I noticed that there were obviously three of them: one red, one blue, and one green. I'm red." He glanced over to Boomer. "He's blue. And you're green. Go ahead and transform, Butch. We stay like this." Brick got up and wandered out the door. "I'll be back later. Keep an eye on the new kid, Boomer."

Boomer saluted Brick, smiling all the while. "Roger that, captain!"

Kano was mulling everything Brick said through his mind. The whole three member thing made sense, as Kaoru had those friends of hers help her fight.

"Kanooo-chan!" Boomer poked him in the head. "You need to transform!"

Kano blinked, ripped away from his thoughts. "Um, why exactly?"

"'Cuz it's easier to live on the streets with super strength and speed and we just look cool!"

Kano sighed and transformed, Butch taking his place.

Boomer grinned. "That's better. So, tell me what you think!"

Butch frowned. "What I think of what?! And why do we follow Brick, anyway? Why is he leader?"

Boomer smacked Butch in the back of the head. "We follow him because he's the smart one, you dumbass. He finds the food!"

Butch scoffed. "Whatever."

The two Rowdy Ruffs sat in silence for awhile, until Butch shot Boomer a curious glance.

"Boomer, right?"

Boomer looked up with a smile. "Yep, that's me!"

Butch cracked a smile. "How'd you end up here? And why did Brick not fully answer my question?"

Boomer blinked. "I don't know why Brick didn't answer your question. He probably doesn't want to talk about anything. You're still fresh. Brick said we don't know if we can trust you yet, because you could turn against us or something like that." Boomer rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Why do you wanna know how I ended up here?"

Butch bit his lip. "I guess I'm just curious, you know."

Boomer nodded. "I understand. I was a bit scared too."

Butch glared over to Boomer. "I'm not _scared._"

Boomer scoffed. "It's your first time being without anything, am I right? You've gotta be nervous. But instead of forcing you to deal with your emotions right now, I'll distract you." Boomer pranced over and took Brick's seat across from Butch.

Butch was taken aback. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Boomer smiled at him. "Because no matter what Brick said, I can't help but trust you somewhat. I don't know; it's just my gut feeling."

Butch nodded slowly. "I know what you mean."

Boomer smiled. "See?! I told Brick I'd find you!!!"

"Did he stop looking?"

Boomer sighed. "No. He just doesn't go outside this place anymore."

Butch cocked a brow. "So how can he help look?"

"Research. That's how he knew about that guy you killed. He's teaching himself to speak Japanese, too. He's all American, you know."

Butch made a quick mental note of that. "And what are you? All American too?"

Boomer laughed. "No, no. Not at all. I'm all Japanese. You're probably the median between us."

"What's your name?"

Boomer blinked, obviously surprised. "My name? Like my real name?"

Butch nodded.

Boomer grinned. "I'm not supposed to tell you yet until we're sure you're not going to betray us. But I don't think you will, so I'll go ahead and tell you. Takahashi Taji at your service! And hey, why do you have a Japanese name? Aren't you from America?"

Butch scoffed. "Yeah, but Tobidogu is my mom's maiden name. Since she died, I kept it. Just because it reminds me of her and stuff."

Boomer nodded, looking at the ground. "My dad's dead, not my mom. She went crazy when he went. So I left."

Butch smiled softly at Boomer. "I don't blame you. My dad went a little crazy too."

Boomer looked up, surprising Butch when he saw how close Boomer was to tears. "She was the one that bought me the plane ticket and told me to go. I didn't even get to tell Taka-chan goodbye!"

Butch bit his lip, unsure how to comfort his new acquaintance. "Um, who's Taka-chan?"

Boomer's eyes dried up quickly. "He's my cousin. Basically my brother, really. He's really cool, but he's sick all the time. They thought he would die when I left, and I haven't heard any word on him since." Boomer put his hands on his forehead and sighed. "I just hope he's alright. He's tough. He'll be fine."

Butch smiled. "That's the spirit, pretty boy."

Boomer glared over to Butch. "You're going to call me that from here on out, aren't you?"

Butch smirked.

"Probably."

---

The two boys conversed in small talk, Butch trying to find out as much about Brick as possible. He didn't get much out of Boomer because Brick hadn't told Boomer anything.

"Why do you trust him so much if he hasn't told you anything?"

"Trust who?" Brick entered the room, carrying a laptop. Boomer immediately got out of the chair and Brick flopped down onto it.

There was an awkward silence, as neither Butch nor Boomer wanted to reveal they were talking about Brick.

Brick smirked. "Talking about me, I assume?"

Butch's expression didn't change, but Boomer withered until Brick's gaze.

"Okay, yeah we were."

Brick rolled his eyes. "You." He motioned to Butch. "Stay here. You." He turned his attention to Boomer. "Go to the grocery on 34th Street. Tell them I sent you. You should get some peanut butter and bread. Maybe jelly, if he's feeling considerate. Go!"

Boomer nodded and left the room, leaving Brick and Butch.

Butch gazed out the window, ignoring Brick to the best of his ability.

"Trust us." Brick's voice echoed through the quiet room, along with the sound of the keyboard.

Butch's anger grabbed a hold of him. "Why should I trust you?! You don't trust me!"

Brick pursed his lips. "So that's what you two talked about. Listen first, bitch about it later." Brick swung his legs over the side of the chair and leaned against the opposing armrest.

"We've found other people who claimed to be you before. They lied about the light thing. You could be lying about the light thing. But the important part of the story is that bastard told my parents where I was. Boomer and I had to leave the safe place I found because of it."

Butch nodded, scowling at the same time. "That doesn't tell me why I should trust you."

Brick smirked.

"Trust us, or you won't get any peanut butter sandwiches."

"Er..."

"Well?"

"Yeah. Okay, you cheap bastard. I'll trust you."

--- + ---

**Ha, I know it was sort of a long wait. This part is a lot harder to write than I thought it would be when I started. I want to make it sound realistic, you know?**

**I want 10 reviews this time. Not as in i want 14 reviews, i just want to hit the big 1-0 mark. So review please. x3**

**And yes, i know. "Stacy, where the 98&iajshda#&&26#2 is the green fluff, you bitch!?" I'm sorry. I want to write it. And hey, I'm probably going to throw in some red and blue fluff too.**

**Oh. and "rainbow romance" isn't a fic. It refers to the color ppg/rrb pairings. Does that make sense? If it doesn't, somebody else explain it better. That's enough random author bitching. Next chapter loves. **


	3. Chapter 3

Butch and Brick remained in silence for quite awhile waiting for Boomer's return. Butch would glance over to Brick, open his mouth and then shut it, not saying a word.

Brick was perceptive and noticed, but didn't say anything. After the 5th time, however, Brick rolled his eyes and glared over to Butch, diverting his attention from the research he was conducting.

"Spit it out."

Butch blinked, surprised at his sudden outburst.

Brick sighed. "Look, just tell me, okay? We've got all day."

Butch nodded, looking around at the holes in the walls and the peeled-away wallpaper. "Well... um. Do we have to live here?"

Brick raised a brow. "Keep talking. You have an idea, I can tell. Tell me."

Butch narrowed his eyes. "Make me. You don't trust me. And you don't even trust Boomer, and you've known him for what, two years?"

Brick sighed. "Look. Just tell me."

Butch frowned. "No!"

"For God's sake, you whiny bitch, just friggin TELL me!"

Butch growled. "I'm not whiny, moron. And I'm not a female dog, either. You, on the other hand..."

Butch was interrupted when a frantic Boomer entered the room and slammed the door shut. His back slid down the door and he was panting heavily. The peanut butter and loaf of bread slipped out of his grasp.

Butch was alarmed, while Brick seemed exasperated.

"What did you do now, Boomer?"

Butch shot him a glare. _What an asshole._

Boomer calmed down a bit, trying as hard as he could to catch his breath.

"T-the cops... t-they were out and a-about and I was running as f-fast as I could and they had g-guns and I don't like guns, Brick, but I got away with the bread but they were so close and I think they're h-ere!"

Brick shot up from where he was crouched and move silently to the window, sliding up the side so he could look out without being seen. He sent Butch a look and then looked to the floor and back at him quickly. Butch nodded, easing gently and quietly to the floor, whispering to Boomer that it was going to be fine.

Brick peered out the window stealthily, observing the police fleet below. He gestured for Butch and Boomer to come closer. Brick then slid down the wall, crouching with his teammates.

"Here's the plan. We're not to use our powers at all, or they'd take us and dissect us or use us as weapons. We don't want that. The police are going to call for us to come out. We won't go, so they'll break into the apartment building. They don't know we're on the 15th floor, so they'll have to search the floors below us. That gives us time to get everything we have together and hide that we were ever here.

"Then they'll reach our floor. We're going to have to do this incredibly quickly. We'll use our powers to get out of their sight by flying over the door.

"They won't see us. We'll sneak down through the door as soon as they open it and are through. Once we're out, we'll have to go as silently as possible to a different floor and hide somewhere they'll have already checked. They'll have station guards watching each floor, so we'll have to be careful. After they find no one here, they'll go, but we can't stay. Boomer, you remember what happened to the last place. They take the building into their possession and sell it, Butch. We'll have to use that place you were talking about."

Butch nodded, shocked at how Brick had barked orders that made so much sense. "But on one condition."

Brick raised a brow. "Which is?"

"Your story. If we get to my dad's house, you'll tell us your life story. How you got hit and how you ended up here."

Brick heard the police crash through the front door. "Deal."

The boys destroyed cans, pizza boxes, and other signs of life. Brick appeared with a backpack that he shoved his laptop into. Brick nodded toward the top of the door. And then they waited.

The police entered, just as Brick said they would. Butch could feel his heart in his throat. He glanced over to his companions, and saw Brick glaring at him with a look screaming "hurry up!" He moved silently through the door and down the steps, following Boomer's movements that were copied from Brick.

Brick hid them in a laundry closet on the 6th floor. Butch had no idea how long they crouched together in that tiny space because he fell asleep.

---

Brick sighed impatiently, waiting for the night to pass. It wasn't safe to roam around at night, even though the cover was better. Early dawn was the time to move. He looked at his teammates and couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

Boomer was sound asleep, curled up in as much of a ball as the small space would allow. Butch was sprawled out and leaning against his shoulder. Brick frowned as he studied Butch's face.

It was hard for Brick to trust him after the last one, who was a liar and sang like a bird to the police. But Butch hadn't betrayed them yet. Brick was sharp. He'd picked up Butch's slip that he had a house they could go to.

A house meant he could start high school again, and maybe get into college. Brick smiled a bit. He wanted to excel, and not just because his dad was a professor at Harvard. He was good at school. Good at it. Brick looked to the shelf above his head, resisting his strong urge to sleep. He was good at it, regardless of what his stupid, ugly, asshole father thought.

---

At dawn, Brick shook the two sleeping boys awake.

"Move quickly. Be quiet." And they crept out of the apartment complex, unnoticed by the police who were changing shifts.

They crossed L.A. surprisingly easily. No one tried to jump out and mug them or anything of the sort. Butch figured it was because Brick was there. He seemed to have a bit of an ego, so there was probably a reputation attached.

Boomer was the leader. He knew exactly where he was going. Before long, the boys had reached the interstate.

Brick and Boomer turned to Butch.

"Okay, hotshot. Hold up your end of the deal." Brick mused, grinning at him.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Go die, Brick. We need to go about 300 miles north."

Boomer looked around and sighed at the lack of traffic. "We'd better get moving, then."

---

After hours of walking and hitchhiking, the trio finally arrived at Kano's house. Boomer was delighted, Brick was impressed, and Kano was glad to be off the streets.

They studied the layout and decided Boomer would get the office as a bedroom and Brick would take Kano's father's room. Butch and Brick helped Boomer convert the office into a bedroom, and then Butch pounced on Brick.

"Okay, hotshot. I held up my end of the deal. What about you?" Butch grinned, feeling smug. Boomer raced into the kitchen at the sound of a beep, bringing back popcorn.

"Popcorn is good with stories." Was his reply to his teammates' incredulous looks.

Boomer sat down on the couch, next to Butch. Brick was facing them leaning back in a rocking chair.

"My story. What exactly do you want to know?"

Butch frowned. "How you got hit by the light in the first place. How you ended up on the streets. Why it mattered when that imposter of me told the police where you were."

Brick nodded, surprised at Butch's recollection. He smirked to himself. He was getting far too accustomed to Boomer's accepting attitude.

"I got hit in Japan when I was 14. Before you ask, I'm 17 right now. I'm older than you by a year. Boomer is the same age as you, though I'd say he's a few month's younger.

"I was over there because of a school trip. My dad works at Harvard, and he used his influence over my school to arrange a 2 month study abroad trip for the 8th graders."

Brick paused, taking a deep breath.

"He arranged the whole thing just so I wouldn't be in the way when he and my mom decided to divorce. He apparently thought it'd be easier on me if I were miles and miles away from Massachusetts.

"It wasn't. I was pretty damn pissed. When I found out about it, I stormed away from my little tour group and spent the rest of the time on my own. That's when I was hit by the light, and I used the powers to keep me safe in Tokyo.

"When I got to the airport to leave, the teacher, who wasn't mad I had left, had a message from my father. I was to live with my mother. My mother had a message too. I was to live with my father."

Brick smirked. "I didn't want to live with either of them. My father never had confidence in any of my decisions, and my mother was a drug addict. I don't know how they ended up together, but they never should have.

"My father always told me I had been an accident. The reason he had to marry my mother. He never liked me for that.

"My mother hated me because my father paid more attention to me. It wasn't like I wanted that attention."

Brick paused once more, taking another deep breath.

"I don't really like talking about it. But I told my father I was with my mother and my mother I was with my father. Neither one ever questioned it, because neither of them care about me.

"That imposter told the police who I was. My parents found out I had tricked them. They didn't care about me as much as they cared about the fact I'd outsmarted them and gotten away.

"Father had to look for me for his image. My mother didn't care at all. But they didn't find me, because Boomer and I left."

Butch nodded, absorbing it all in. Boomer looked depressed.

"That's sad, Brick-san."

Brick nodded and looked at the other two boys. "But so are your stories. I know them both. I think it'd be best if we stopped dwelling on it and got some dinner. What do you have in this house of yours, Tobidogu?"

Butch blinked, surprised Brick had used his name. "I thought we were going to stay like this?"

Brick smirked. "We're off the streets. I say we should go to school, get an education, and make something out of ourselves!"

Boomer smiled. "I like school. There's people. Nice people."

Butch bit his lip. _If I'm going to go back for her, I need to have some education to take care of her. _"Alright, then." He paused for a moment, watching the other two transform back to normal.

"Brick. We don't know your name."

The boy in question looked up, now with brown eyes instead of crimson ones. "I'm Aaron Beckett. I'll change my last name when we enroll. I don't want those two lunatics I call parents to find me."

Butch nodded and transformed back into his normal self.

Taji looked over at him with a crooked smile. "Can I use your shower before we eat?"

Kano nodded, smirking. "You use the other, Aaron. You two smell like shit."

Aaron laughed. "Fine then, Dogu. Make us dinner!" And the two boys were gone.

Kano grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

_I hope they like Easy Mac._

--- + ---

**Holy cow, guys. HOLY COW. I can feel the love. Majorly. I ask for 10 reviews and I get 16. Woooow. That makes me feel all special and warm inside. Thank you all so much!**

**How about 25 (the mark, not number of reviews!) this round? Sounds good!**

**And I'm sorry for not bringing the ppgz's whereabouts in this chapter. What they're doing isn't fascinating at all, just normal routine stuff except Kaoru's wallowing in self pity a lot more than usual.**

**And that concludes my weekly author bitching. Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seven Years Later**_

**(( A/N: Oh. The 7 years thing, the girls and Taji and Kano are all 23 while Aaron is 24. (yay I can do math!) TJ is Taji's american nickname, since Taji was hard to pronounce. ))**

"..."

"HELL NO. HEEEELLLLL NO. FUUUCCCCK NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"..."

"But, but Aaron...!"

"..."

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT! NO!"

Taji looked to the ground sadly, not even trying to hide the tears slipping down his face. "It's Takaki, Aaron. Takaki. He's my best friend." Taji shook as the realization hit him. "He was my best friend."

Aaron cursed glancing over to his other friend. "And Kano?"

"..."

Aaron shook his shoulders. "ANSWER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!"

Kano sighed, looking up into Aaron's eyes. "I'm with Taji."

Aaron cursed again, darting his gaze from Kano's serious expression to a grieving Taji.

"Fine. We'll pack and be out of here tomorrow. I'll call the airport and see when the soonest flight to Japan is." Aaron departed tensely, leaving Kano with Taji.

"TJ, come on. It'll be alright."

"N-no it won't! I... I didn't even say goodbye! Could you imagine what it'd be like if someone who loved you left and didn't tell you goodbye?!"

Kano sighed, rubbing his temples. "I could imagine. But you got to see him that one visit, remember?"

Taji nodded, wiping away a few stray tears. He let out a long sigh. "It's just a shock. He was such a good guy. He didn't deserve that sickness at all. He... He was..."

Kano smiled. "He was a good guy. A nice guy, who loved you like a brother and was ready to pass from this world. You're right, he didn't deserve the sickness. And now he's free from it."

Taji shot him a small smile. "Yeah. He's in a better place. I just wish I could have said goodbye. We'd better go pack..."

Kano smirked. "It won't take long. We're straight out of college, we don't HAVE anything. Aaron's the rich one."

Taji grinned. "Yeah. I think... I think I'm going to get some water and go sleep. I just can't believe he's gone. Just like that." Taji snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Just like dad..."

---

"KANO!!!"

"Shut up, Aaron! Taji's out like a light! He doesn't need to be getting up anytime soon, either! Why'd you have to go and be such a jerk?!"

"Japan?! Dude, we were living the good life here! No parents, no rules..."

Kano sighed. "No girls..."

Aaron turned from his packing and sent Kano a dark glare. "That's not my fault. I get girls. For Christ's sake, even TJ's gotten girls. What are you, gay?"

Kano looked down to the ground. "No..."

Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved more clothing into his suitcase. "You know why you don't get girls, and you've never told us. You flirt and shove them away when they aren't good enough for you." Aaron raised a brow. "Who are you comparing them too, huh?"

Kano blushed and stared harder at the ground. "Nobody, okay? Quit bugging me."

Aaron laughed, moving to the opposite side of the room and checking his computer. "Our tickets are for tomorrow afternoon at 8. It's a red-eye, and we stop in Hawaii for more gas. Be ready at 6."

Kano shrugged and sauntered toward the door. "You're still too harsh on Taji. Besides, Japan's the perfect way to finally be rid of your parents once and for all, right?"

Aaron smirked. "I hadn't thought of that, Dogu. And we can find this childhood crush of yours that's been holding you back, eh?"

Kano's eyes widened. "I never said...!"

Aaron's smirk became a grin as he slammed his door in Kano's face. "Goodnight, Dogu. Sweet dreams."

---

The boys arrived in Japan 3 hours behind schedule, exhausted and irritated. They spent the night in one of those cheap, crowded motels with awful service and uncomfortable beds.

Once they were as refreshed as sleep deprived men can be, they began looking for apartments and jobs in the Tokyo City area.

They found a good apartment at a low price, and Aaron went to settle the deal with the landlord.

Taji, on the other hand, visited his mother and the home where his cousin's funeral and burial would occur.

Taji was shocked at his mother's reaction at seeing him. She had embraced him in a hug, tears rolling down her face.

"M-my baby... M-my baby b-boy..."

He had been shocked when she showered him in affection and apologized for everything she had done.

"I... I was scared after your father died, Taji-chan. Please forgive me?"

Taji had responded the only way he knew how.

"I...You're going to have to give me some time." He spun on his heel and walked away as quickly as he could, trying so hard to ignore his mother's quiet sobs.

---

Taji roamed the gardens outside the funeral home, completely dumbfounded at how his relationship with his mother had been flipped upside down in such a matter of moments. _How is a child supposed to forgive the older, responsible adult for abandoning them? How can she expect such a rapid change in such a short time? _Taji frowned, sitting down on a gravestone and nudging his foot into the dirt with a heavy sigh. _I should have expected this. _

In fair truth to Taji, he hadn't expected to ever see his mother again. _I thought she'd be dead by now..._ He mused.

His thoughts were derailed when he heard a person approaching from behind him.

"Who's there?"

A skinny, pale blonde emerged onto the path. "I... I hope I'm not bothering you, Takahashi-san."

Taji let out another heavy smile and a forced grin. "How can I help you, uh...?

"Gotokuji Miyako."

"How can I help you, Miyako?"

She sat beside him and looked down to her feet. "I... I think you should forgive your mother. She's all the family you have now that..." Her eyes watered. "That T-Takaki-kun is... is..." And she burst into tears.

Taji was startled. He hated when girls cried. _What's a guy to do? _He wrapped his arms around the girl who was sobbing violently and shaking.

"Hey... shhh... It'll be alright. Stop crying. Please stop crying." He rocked back and forth gently, trying to stop her shakes.

"I-I miss him so much, Takahashi-san."

"Taji. Call me Taji."

Miyako nodded into his chest. "I miss him, Taji." She pulled away just enough to tilt her head up to meet Taji's blue eyes with her own. "Don't you?"

Taji nodded. "Very much. I..." Taji couldn't help the stray tear that slid down his face. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

Miyako tightened her grasp around him and wiped away his tear. "But he said, before he died. He told me to tell you."

Taji looked up. "What did he want to tell me?"

Miyako smiled softly, letting her own tears fall once more. "The same thing he told me. He loves us like siblings and not to worry about him, because he's going to a better place."

Taji chuckled. "That sounds like him. So cheerful and calm and accepting about everything."

Miyako smiled brightly up at Taji, which just about stopped his heart. "I think... I think he would have wanted you to forgive your mother."

Taji's eyes returned to the ground, losing all joy they had been filled with.

Miyako pulled away and squeezed his hand. "Think about it, Taji. Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

Taji nodded, still solemn as Miyako walked away.

She entered the funeral and found the still sobbing mother.

"Shhh, Takahashi-san. I bet you're son will come around to forgiving you." Miyako smiled, handing the lady a box of tissue and a water bottle. "He just needs time. Takaki-kun's death was enough of a shock, and then he sees you again so unexpectedly. And he just got here from America."

The lady nodded, and returned to her sobs.

Miyako got up quietly. _I did the best I could._ She left the funeral home, but not before glancing over to the garden to see Taji frozen in the same spot. _He'll come around. Takaki-kun said he would, but that he'd need time. _Her lips quirked into the beginning of a grin. _And I guess he is rather cute, too. _She couldn't hide her blush.

---

Kano went and scouted the area for any sign of Kaoru. He knew it was stupid; it wasn't like he'd just see her walking around. He would just tell the guys he was looking for a job. _Yeah. That's it. Job hunting._

He stumbled across a new gym with a huge "Now Hiring" sign in the front. He figured he could probably get another job as a personal trainer.

He talked to the manager and flaunted his resume. He was hired and was a wee big smug about it. He was given a list of 5 incoming clients and his jaw dropped a bit when he saw "Matsubara Kaoru" printed on his list.

"So... I train these people?"

The manager, Gorou, nodded back. "Especially that one." He pointed to Kaoru's name. "She's one of the star players on the Green Rangers, you know, the Tokyo City soccer team?"

Kano nodded, more than impressed with his girl. "And I train her?"

Gorou smirked. "Yeah, I think we've discussed that. Look, you start next Monday. She starts that Tuesday. So get thinking about what you're going to do with her, because I'm letting you train her as a test to see if you're actually trainer material."

Kano winced at the insult. "Uh, yeah. Thank you for the opportunity, sir."

Gorou rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Tobidogu. Now get."

Kano left the gym, amazed he'd gotten a job so easily and amazed how that job had given him the perfect opportunity to fit back into her life again.

He couldn't help but whistle as he walked back to his apartment.

---

**I am so so so so so so sorry, you guys. I did not mean for this chapter to take this long at all. I went to the beach and completely forgot I hadn't updated, and then my grandpa got sick and we had to go visit, and i hope you all will forgive me for being such a bitch and taking forever to update.**

**And here we see it's getting to the romance. Slowly, but surely. I hope all the blue fans enjoyed this chapter. Blue fluff is hard for me to write, so you better have. xD **

**Thank you for reading! And since I'm a complete taking-forever-to-update bitch, I don't really expect reviews for this chapter at all. I promise to have the next one up sooner!**


	5. The End

[coughs Missed me? I don't blame you. I'd want to kill me. I'm going to make an announcement that you all are going to hate.

I'm not going to finish this story.

I just have lost interest in ppgz and ppg, school is getting harder, not to mention I recently discovered the wonderful world of manga. I didn't know what I was missing. [hugs her manga

I've gotten into Shugo Chara and written quite a few romance ficlets for it. I'll have them up on my account as soon as decides to give in to my pleading and make a Shugo Chara section. I hope they do.

But hell- what kind of bitch doesn't tell the ending if they aren't going to finish their story? I think you should at least know how I was planning on ending it. Feel free to write some spin-offs of this story if you would like. I don't mind!

So here's a glance into my mind. This is my outline of what the rest of the story was going to be like, or parts here and there. Some parts I've already written and you'll be like "oh, she changed that!" I think it's neat to see how screwy my ideas are at first. xD

Please forgive me for not finishing and for taking so long to get this up. I love you guys and really want to thank you for following my story. I feel awful leaving it hanging, but I realize I'd never finish and don't want you all crazy for the ending. I've been there and it sucks, doesn't it?

So thanks for everything, loves. I truly appreciate every single review. [hugs

So after they meet on the streets, Boomer's going to end up taking Butch to Brick. (duh) And Brick and Boomer are aware of there powers and saw the ppgz on TV so know they has to be another member of their little group, so Boomer patrols looking for people from Japan because you had to be in Japan to be hit by the light. And with Kano's name Butch starting with a B it makes Boomer more anxious that he's found the right guy, because he doesn't like dissapointing Brick like he has with other ones. Brick's real name is Aaron Beckett, and he ran away from home when he was 11 because of his parents' divorce and neither of them really wanted him so he told them he was staying with the other parent and was gone. Boomer's Takahashi Taji, and he's cousins with Takaki (a character in the anime that is personal coughlover with Miyako, but he's only interested in her as a sister). He was in Japan visiting his cousin when they both got hit, but Boomer was the one who became the rrb.

So Butch ends up convincing the two that they need to get off the streets, so they all go live at Kano's Dad's house where they all end up going to college and such and become really good friends. Blah blah brotherly love blah. So then they have to go back to Japan because Takaki died and Boomer doesn't want to face it alone (because he lived with his Mom who he hates) [A/N- originally it was going to be a drunk uncle. I decided the mom would provide a better MiyakoxBoomer link

But after college they're 23 now. So with the girls, Momoko and Kaoru live together in an apartment; Momoko works in this little candy store at the mall and Miyako owns a clothing store there, because she's already rich. Kaoru is a soccer star. So the boys show up at the mall one day while the girls are on lunch (Kaoru was off work and came to visit) And Kaoru's like WTF? And Kano's like "Omg she's still beautiful" and the other two notice his eyes for her (Kano becomes a hardass towards girls in America) so they're all like, Who's the chick? So they decide to get an apartment and live together in Japan for awhile. [A/N- I guess this would have been the next chapter, eh?

Kano gets a job the gym and trains Kaoru, which turns into a wonderful author tool of getting Kaoru and Kano time alone. She's all pissed at him, duh, because she still loves him lots and he's even hotter now. He walks her home, much to her chagrin:

Kaoru's leaving, holding her gym bag, and Kano swoops down and takes it from her, ignoring her complaints. He makes her let him walk her to her apartment. She's all angry, and he tells her they have stuff to talk about and not to be so immature. So they get to the door and Momoko (who is boy-crazy) spazzes because Kano's hot, and Kaoru's all you-can-have-him which hurts Kano, but Momoko shoves him her number which hurts Kaoru because she loves him. Kano can tell she's hurt, but thinks she's holding the grudge just because of her wounded pride, not heart. So Brick gets Momoko's number through Kano, because Kano doesn't want it because he loves Kaoru and realizes it when he sees her with a different guy.

Turns out, that guy is a member of the Green Rangers too and is in a contest with another guy on who can get in their girl's pants faster and then dump them, and Kaoru's guy wins. So in the end Kaoru will be all devastated and Kano will fix it.

But before that, Miyako's grandmother dies, so she ends up living in her mansion all alone and she's sad because her grandmother and her friend Takaki die. Boomer and Miyako meet at Takaki's funeral, when she recognizes him out of the crowd because he's the only one she knows and uses him to cry on. awww sweet blue fluff. Boomer ends up living with her in her grandmother's house and they fall in love and get married eventually.

So back to green fluff, Kano comes to his princess's rescue once more and takes her home with him where he cleans her up and gets her to calm down. She eventually confesses she loves him (she's sort of half-awake) and he's surprised because he thinks she hates him. He loves her too, but doesn't tell her.

He stays next to her all night, keeping her fever down and stuff, and in the morning she's pissed because she thinks HE'S the boy that did her. He tries to explain but she's really hurt and slaps him and runs off.

Kano runs after her, of course, but she's already in his car with his keys and takes off.

He witnesses a tractor-trailer truck smash straight into her car on the drivers side, which scares the daylights out of him because he thinks she's dead. So he rushes forward to where a crowd is gathered, and his heart starts to beat again when Kaoru runs towards him and pounces him into a hug. They embrace for a long time, he tells her he loves her and what really happened the night before, and then she apologizes for everything (including totaling his car).

So they live happily ever after. And have a cute baby named Keisuke.

THE END!

Oh wait, the reds. I guess I didn't have them planned. I'd say that Brick calls her out of curiosity, they go on a few dates and like each other, meet again at Miyako's grandmother's funeral when Boomer drags the boys along to be there for Miyako. So they clash, Aaron's a control freak and Momoko's a bit too hyper, but eventually they fall in love. Yaaaay!

I hope that clears some stuff up for you. If you still have questions, PM me. D

There will not be a blue Colorz story. I'm sorry if I lead anyone to believe this and I know I did, because for awhile I thought I was going to write one!

Bye loves. Thanks for following my stories. I'm glad people enjoyed them! D


End file.
